A Heart Inside the Puppet
by KizuyaNameru
Summary: Kehilangan orang disekitarnya membuat Sang Master Kugutsu berubah. Kebaikan hati Sasori dipandang orang adalah sebuah bencana hingga tak ada orang yang ingin bersamanya padahal itu semua bukan kesalahan Sasori. Sikapnya yang penyendiri membuat ia sulit terhubung dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, ada 2 orang yang mengubah hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Character : Sasori**

* * *

 **"A Heart Inside the Puppet"**

 **Chapter 1**

Sebuah teknik mengendalikan boneka hanya terdapat di desa yang dipenuhi padang pasir, Sunagakure. Beberapa desa di negara besar lainnya sangat menginginkan teknik yang diberi nama _kugutsu_ itu. Tak hanya teknik tersebut yang terdapat di Sunagakure. Masih banyak teknik dengan keahlian yang menarik. Seorang pria muda bersurai merah adalah seseorang yang mahir membuat dan mengendalikan boneka-boneka itu. Pria tersebut bernama Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, ajari aku teknik _kugutsu._ Aku mohon." seorang gadis muda memintanya kepada Sasori.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasori singkat namun terkesan ramah.

"Aku juga!" seru seorang pria lainnya.

"Kami juga!" seru sekumpulan pemuda berlari menghampirinya.

Sasori yang baru berusia 14 tahun sangat terkenal pada masa itu. Ia diidolakan oleh banyak orang, terutama wanita. Seiring berjalannya waktu, para 'pecinta' Sasori pun semakin berkurang. Sebagian dari mereka mati saat perang perbatasan, itu membuat pendapat orang-orang yakin bahwa teknik _kugutsu_ justru malah membuat banyak kematian karena tak semua mahir menggunakannya. Itu membuat sebagian orang lagi dari 'pecinta' Sasori kecewa akan hal itu. Kini Sasori mengalami kesendirian yang menyakitkan. Bahkan beberapa orang membenci Sasori.

"Lihat orang itu! Karena teknik _kugutsu_ nya, banyak orang yang mati. Seharusnya ia tak perlu mengajarkan teknik itu juga membuat banyak orang seperti ini." celoteh seorang wanita setengah abad kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

' _Mengapa aku selalu disalahkan? Ini semua kesalahan mereka karena memintaku mengajarinya. Aku tidak memaksa. Lagipula aku selalu berkata bahwa mereka boleh menggunakan teknik ini jika sudah mahir.'_ batin Sasori namun ia terlihat tetap tenang dan berjalan terus.

Memang benar, Sasori tidak seharusnya disalahkan. Itu semua kesalahan para _shinobi_ yang menggunakan teknik _kugutsu,_ padahal mereka masih amatir.

Hal ini terus terjadi hingga mengubah pendirian Sasori. Ia jadi pendiam, penyendiri, dan tidak peduli pada siapapun. Biar pun ia tinggal bersama neneknya, namun ia tak merasa disayangi namun itu salah.

"Sasori! Kemarilah! Makan malam telah siap." teriak seorang wanita tua yang tak lain adalah Nenek Chiyo, nenek dari Sasori.

Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban dari Sasori. Ia hanya terus fokus pada boneka-bonekanya.

Sasori keluar dari ruangannya hanya untuk mengambil makanan yang disediakan Nenek Chiyo, itu pun dibawanya ke ruang pribadi milik Sasori.

* * *

..

..

Hari demi hari terlewati. Nenek Chiyo semakin khawatir kepada Sasori. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jika karena kematian orang tuanya rasanya tidak mungkin karena setelah kejadian itu Sasori masih menjadi anak yang ramah dan disukai banyak orang. Lantas apa? Berusaha menanyakan kepada Sasori telah sering dilakukan, namun percuma saja. Sasori tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu dari Nenek Chiyo. Sebuah ide terbesit dalam pikiran Nenek Chiyo. Ia langsung mendatangi ruangan Sasori.

 _CIIIIT.._

Derit pintu ruangan Sasori yang sulit terbuka oleh Nenek Chiyo namun masih bisa terbuka. Deritan itu cukup keras tapi tak mengejutkan Sasori sedikit pun. Ruangan tersebut cukup gelap namun masih bisa melihat sekitar karena ada sumber cahaya remang-remang di sudut ruangan yang tak lain adalah tempat Sasori menyelesaikan boneka-bonekanya. Ruangan yang terlihat sangat rapi dengan sekat-sekat yang dibuat untuk menggantungkan bonekanya. Luasnya pun tergolong ruangan yang besar. Hanya terdapat rak-rak boneka, meja kerja, tempat tidur, kotak besar tempat barang-barang tak terpakai, meja dengan tingkatan bermacam-macam untuk alat-alat yang sering digunakan, 1 lemari berukuran besar, dan terakhir 1 peti di samping lemari yang tak seorang pun tahu apa isinya, hanya Sasori yang tahu.

"Sasori, kelihatannya kau senang sekali berada di ruangan ini. Ternyata sudah banyak boneka yang kau selesaikan. Anak pintar." ucap Nenek Chiyo menghampirinya.

Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban.

"Sasori, tolong. Dengarkan aku."

Sasori tak memalingkan pandangannya dari lengan boneka yang sedang ia kerjakan. Itu membuat Nenek Chiyo kesal.

"Uh! Sasori! Lihatlah siapa yang berbicara denganmu ini?!" Nenek Chiyo merebut lengan boneka itu supaya Sasori menoleh.

Pada akhirnya Sasori menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Hanya menoleh saja sulit. Jika kau menoleh, aku tak akan merebut ini darimu. Sasori, aku ingin kau membuatkanku boneka _karasu_. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." pinta Nenek Chiyo sambil menyerahkan lengan yang direbutnya.

"Ya. Akan kubuat dengan cepat. Aku tak akan membuat orang lain menunggu." jawab Sasori yang kembali fokus pada boneka yang sedang dibuatnya. Kalimat itu membuat Nenek Chiyo sangat senang, setidaknya ia bisa mendengar suara Sasori lagi.

Mungkin dengan cara ini, hubungannya dengan Sasori bisa dekat lagi.

* * *

..

..

Nenek Chiyo pun pergi ke luar rumahnya untuk membeli tanaman obat. Saat melewati samping rumahnya, ia melihat seorang pria seusia Sasori sedang mengintip dari luar jendela kamar Sasori.

"Hey!" panggil Nenek Chiyo yang membuatnya terkejut lalu berusaha lari. "Tidak. Tunggu!" lanjut Nenek Chiyo.

" _Su-sumimasen_. Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa." anak itu ketakutan.

"Tenanglah. _O namae wa?_ " tanya Nenek Chiyo ramah.

" _Namae wa Komushi desu."_ jawabnya.

"Mengapa kau mengintip tadi?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja sedang apa Sasori. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Aku ingin berteman dengannya tapi sulit sekali."

"Um, Komushi. Maukah kau menjadi perantara antara aku dan Sasori? Jadi kau bisa sering-sering menemuinya."

"Hah? Mengapa Nenek memintaku begitu? Kau adalah neneknya mengapa perlu perantara?"

"Kau tak mengerti. Aku tak tahu mengapa Sasori jadi pemurung seperti ini. Berkomunikasi dengannya saja sangat sulit. Jadi kupikir ini ide bagus."

"Baiklah! Serahkan padaku!" Komushi sangat bersemangat untuk hal itu.

* * *

..

..

Keesokan harinya, Komushi datang ke kediaman Sasori dan Nenek Chiyo. Tanpa menunggu lama, Nenek Chiyo menyuruhnya segera menemui Sasori dan menanyakan _karasu_ yang dipesannya.

 _TOK! TOK!_

"Sasori. Apa kau didalam?" Komushi masuk dengan perasaan takut karena keadaan kemar Sasori yang gelap dan penuh boneka itu.

Sasori terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya terdengar asing, namun tetap saja Sasori tidak menoleh. Komushi pun menghampiri Sasori.

"Sasori! Kenalkan, _watashi wa Komushi desu_. Aku adalah perantara antara kau dan Nenek Chiyo karena Nenek Chiyo sibuk sekarang dan mendapat tawaran membuat obat-obatan." Komushi diberi tahu oleh Nenek Chiyo alasan ia menjadi perantara.

Sasori sama sekali tak menjawab.

"Dulu kau sangat terkenal, bahkan sangat sulit untukku menjadi temanmu karena kau banyak didekati orang-orang. Mungkin sekarang waktunya."

Sasori tetap tidak menjawab.

"Tidak menjawab juga. Hey! Sasori! Aku berbicara padamu!" Komushi berteriak di telinga Sasori namun tak ada reaksi apa-apa.

"Sasori, aku diperintahkan untuk menanyakan tentang _karasu_. Apa sudah- eh?" Komushi terkejut melihat telunjuk Sasori yang menunjuk ke arah boneka yang dibalut kain hitam sudah selesai sempurna. "Cepat sekali, padahal Nenek Chiyo baru memerintahkanmu kemarin." tambahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat orang lain menunggu." ucap Sasori.

"Wah, baru aku mendengarmu berbicara. Baiklah, akan kubawa kepada Nenek Chiyo dan menanyakan apalagi yang dibutuhkannya kepadamu." ucap Komushi kegirangan.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu." ucap Sasori didampingi anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah! Aku segera kembali!" Komushi berlari sambil membawakan boneka _karasu_ dengan hati-hati.

To be continue..

* * *

Note : Anggaplah usia Sasori dalam cerita hanya berbeda 2 tahun dengan Temari. Dan kelanjutan cerita ini pada masa pemerintahan Kazekage kelima (Gaara).

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Review? Follow? Fav?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto**

 **Main Character : Sasori**

* * *

 **"A Heart Inside the Puppet"**

 **Chapter 2**

"Nenek Chiyo!" panggil Komushi yang berlari menghampirinya. "Ini _karasu_ pesananmu." tambahnya.

"Sudah selesai rupanya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Sasori sangat sulit berbicara. Aku juga tak tahu."

"Komushi, aku memiliki misi untukmu."

"Apa itu, Nenek Chiyo?"

Mereka pun memperbincangkan misi yang akan Komushi terima.

Setelah lama berbincang-bincang, Komushi tanpa berpikir panjang langsung meng'iya'kan misi dari Nenek Chiyo itu.

"Baiklah! Percayakan padaku!" seru Komushi.

* * *

..

..

Komushi kembali mendatangi Sasori yang sudah dapat ditebak apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Ya, hanya membuat boneka. Komushi benar-benar heran melihat Sasori yang tak bosan seharian penuh hanya ditemani boneka-bonekanya. Walau bonekanya bagus dan hebat untuk dijadikan senjata, tetap saja beberapa diantaranya berwujud menyeramkan. Sejauh ini, pengendali boneka yang tersisa hanya tinggal Sasori dan Nenek Chiyo. Anehnya, Nenek Chiyo masih diakui keberadaannya oleh warga desa.

"Oy! Sasori! Kau tak bosan berada di sini? Sebaiknya kau ikut aku. Ayo bermain." ajak Komushi.

Tentu sudah sangat jelas bahwa tidak akan ada jawaban dari Sasori.

Komushi mulai kesal. Ia menarik tangan Sasori dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Lepaskan." pada akhirnya Sasori membuka mulutnya.

Komushi terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Sasori. Sasori tak bisa apa-apa selain ikut dengan Komushi.

* * *

..

..

Terik matahari yang menusuk mata membuat Sasori menyipitkan matanya. Sudah sangat lama Sasori tidak menghirup udara bebas, bahkan ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pergi keluar rumahnya.

"Sasori, aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Tidakkah kau ingin bermain?" tanya Komushi.

Di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Sasori tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia ingin seperti anak-anak seusianya yang bermain di taman, mempunyai banyak teman, dan mendapat kasih sayang. Sasori selalu berpikir setelah kejadian pahit itu, tak ada seorangpun yang menyayanginya.

"Kau tak pernah menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan baik, namun itu tak apa." ucap Komushi. "Aku akan selalu sabar padamu, kita itu teman." tambahnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, perkataan Komushi membuat Sasori sangat senang. Masih ada orang yang ingin mengakuinya sebagai teman.

"Kau adalah penjaga perbatasan, tidakkah kau marah padaku atas kematian beberapa seniormu?" tanya Sasori.

"Baru sekali kau bertanya padaku. Tidak, Sasori. Untuk apa aku marah? Setiap pekerjaan pasti ada resikonya, maka kurasa tak masalah." Komushi mendorong pelan Sasori dengan lengannya, layaknya teman dekat.

"Aku tak biasa berada di luar. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Sasori meninggalkan Komushi dan ia berjalan pulang.

"Eh? Sasori! Kau pulang? Kita baru saja 5 langkah keluar dari rumahmu." Komushi sadar perkataannya tidak akan membuat Sasori kembali.

* * *

..

..

Sudah 5 hari Sasori selalu menuruti permintaan Komushi untuk berjalan-jalan. Walau hanya bertambah 3 langkah dari sebelumnya, namun itu peningkatan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Sasori.

Datanglah hari dimana mereka mendapat kesempatan berlama-lama. Nenek Chiyo menyuruh Sasori mencari tanaman obat langka yang hanya tumbuh di gurun pasir. Tak lupa, Nenek Chiyo menyertakan Komushi di sini. Lalu mereka pergi.

"Senangnya, Sasori sedikit berubah. Ia sekarang mau menyentuhkan kakinya di pasir Sunagakure ini." Nenek Chiyo terharu dan sangat berterimakasih kepada Komushi.

* * *

..

..

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah Shinobi. Mereka tak mungkin menganggap suruhan Nenek Chiyo ini adalah suruhan tak penting. Apalagi Sasori memegang prinsip _"Tak ingin membuat orang lain menunggu karena aku tak suka menunggu"._ Mereka dengan cepat pergi ke gurun pasir itu dan menganggap mereka sedang dalam misi penting.

"Sasori, kau cari di sebelah sana. Aku akan cari di daerah sini." ujar Komushi.

Sasori mengangguk. Padang pasir sebenarnya bukanlah tempat yang sulit menemukan tanaman obat. Itu hanya daratan pasir luas, jika ada tanaman pasti sudah terlihat warnanya.

Tak lama, Sasori melihat ada sebuah tanaman yang tak asing baginya. Ia berlari menghampirinya namun ...

"Hey! Berhenti!" seorang wanita didampingi 2 pasukan ANBU berlari ke arahnya. Seketika juga langkah Sasori terhenti.

"Sa-Sasori!" Komushi berlari menghampiri Sasori dengan ketakutan.

Akhirnya Sasori dan Komushi berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Mengapa kalian pergi kemari? Kalian memburu tanaman langka ini untuk apa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ti-tidak! Kami hanya mendapat misi dari Nenek Chiyo, kau pasti mengetahuinya 'kan?" ucap Komushi.

"Oh, jadi kalian suruhan Nenek Chiyo. Hm, baiklah. Namun jangan kalian habisi semua tanaman di sini. Bagaimanapun, Kazekage tidak akan mengizinkan kalian jika berlaku seperti itu. Mengerti?" ucap wanita itu.

"Hey! Siapa dirimu memerintah kami begitu?!" Komushi mulai kesal.

"Sungguh kalian tidak tahu aku? Aku adalah kakak dari Kazekage. Aku pikir kalian selalu melihatku." jelasnya.

"Melihatmu? Kau pikir-" ucapan Komushi terpotong.

"Sudahlah, Komushi. Kita pergi saja." ucap Sasori dengan tenang namun menatap tajam.

"Apa, Sasori? Aku yakin usianya seperti kita, ia tak bisa memerintah kita begitu saja. Kazekage saja usianya 7 tahun lebih muda dari kita." celoteh Komushi.

"Hey, pria berambut merah, aku terkesan denganmu. Sikapmu seperti adikku, Gaara. Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Sasori." jawabnya singkat.

"Kenalkan, namaku Temari." Temari mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, tetapi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasori. "Ya setidaknya kau tidak seperti temanmu itu." tambah Temari.

"Ayo pulang." Sasori langsung beranjak dari hadapan Temari dan langsung mengajak Komushi pulang. Komushi hanya mengikutinya saja.

Terlihat perlahan-lahan Sasori dan Komushi menjauh dari Temari yang masih berdiri di sana memperhatikan mereka. Temari sangat ingin tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya karena ini pertama kalinya Temari melihat mereka.

"Kalian berdua, selidiki mereka. Cari tahu tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan mereka. Jika bisa semua tentang mereka pun tak apa. Akan kuberitahu Gaara soal mereka." perintah Temari kepada dua orang pasukan ANBU yang mengawalnya.

"Baik!" mereka langsung menjalankan misi dari Temari.

* * *

..

..

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Komushi mendatangi rumah Sasori. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya namun wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia berlari seperti sangat terburu-buru.

"Nenek Chiyo! Sasori!" panggilnya dari luar rumah Sasori.

Nenek Chiyo yang sedang berada di halaman rumah, langsung menghampiri Komushi.

"Ada apa, Komushi?" tanyanya sedikit cemas melihat Komushi.

"Apa Sasori ada di dalam? Aku ingin bertemu kalian berdua." ucap Komushi.

Entah sejak kapan, ternyata Sasori sudah berada di belakang Nenek Chiyo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Nenek Chiyo, Sasori, aku akan berpisah dengan kalian. Aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Aku mendapat misi menjaga perbatasan dan aku sudah masuk pasukan elite yang berarti takkan mudah untuk pulang." jelas Komushi diiringi dengan tangisannya.

"Wah, usiamu masih muda tapi sudah menjadi pasukan elite." Nenek Chiyo memuji Komushi.

"Tapi nanti akan sulit untuk bertemu Sasori." Komushi langsung memeluk Sasori.

Sasori tidak membalas pelukan Komushi. Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari balik bajunya. Ia langsung menyerahkannya kepada Komushi.

"Ini untukmu." ucap Sasori sambil melepaskan pelukan Komushi.

"A-apa ini, Sasori?" tanyanya lalu ia membuka kotak itu. "Wah, kau membuatkan ini untukku? _Arigatou_! Mirip sekali denganku." lanjutnya.

Ternyata isi dari kotak itu adalah boneka berukuran kecil berwujud Komushi yang dibuat khusus oleh Sasori. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan Sasori sehingga ia membuatkan boneka itu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Komushi kembali memeluk Sasori. "Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan dijemput. Aku harus pulang. _Sayonara._ " Komushi pergi dari hadapan Sasori dan Nenek Chiyo.

Setelah itu, Sasori kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Nenek Chiyo hanya memandang langit dengan sedih. Terlihat gumpalan-gumpalan putih di langit yang terus bergerak dan berganti menjadi berwarna keabu-abuan, menunjukkan hari akan berganti malam. Mungkin awan-awan itu menggambarkan suasana hati Nenek Chiyo.

' _Komushi pergi? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Hanya ialah penghubung aku dengan Sasori. Sekarang Sasori akan kembali menyendiri. Aku tak tahu apakah akan ada orang pengganti Komushi saat ini?'_ hati Nenek Chiyo terasa memanas hingga memancing lelehan air mata mengalir keluar.

To be continue..

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Review? Fav? Follow?**

 **Just wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
